Ask Relius stuff
by ButlerHazama
Summary: Got a good/dumb question! Or just wanna annoy Relius? Then you've come to the right place!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I guess this counts as a blog.. but I'll just call it "Ask Relius Stuff" for now. So...yeah. Well then- you may start sending Relius questions / random crap. Ignis will be sure that he recieves them... he is a very busy man after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I do not look forward to this at all.. "

Relius frowned as Terumi and Ignis told him what he must do.. although he didn't like it one bit- he agreed anyway.

"... ( try to be nice ! ) "

Igins 'said' to him.

" Alright buddy! You ready? "

Terumi broadly grinned at Relius as he opened his laptop.

" Look! You already got four questions! People love horrible dads!"

Relius chose the first question he deemed fit.

"_Hey relius, I got a question, have you seen videos of japanese people turning you into a masochistic pervert? I wanna let you know that I appreciate you as a great villain, and that these evildoers shall see justice_!"

"From Twister the Fox..."

Relius read aloud the screen name. He glanced at Terumi who was trying to stifile a laugh.

" I have never seen such vulguar videos, and I do not plan to go search for them. "

" BUH WAHAHAHAHA!"

Terumi let his supressed laugh out.

" You've gotta be shitting me! You OF ALL PEOPLE have never seen them?!"

"No.. I can't say that I have.."

Relius became annoyed with Terumi's laughs.

" Ah haha...ha...haha!"

Eventually Terum's laughs died down.

"Pssst! Twister! I've seen the videos! They also have fanart and all that shit! "

Terumi smiled as he recalled what he has seen.

" Yes Twister, I must agree with you... I am a great villian, and they will be accountable for their actions. "

Relius nodded his head and adjusted his mask.

"Well hopefully the next question will be as funny- err.. GOOD as the last one! "

Terumi clicked on the next question.

_" Sup relius how could you be so awsome and then end up with Carl as a child? -Vergil666_"

" ..."

" KYAHAHAHA!"

Terumi nearly fell out of his chair.

" ahh.. that's a good one! "

" Hmm..That's the first time I have ever heard someone say I am awsome.."

Relius rubbed his chin- pondering on an answer for the question.

"My guess is that Ignis drank waaaaay too much when she was pregnant! No offence or anything. "

Terumi butted in.

"Well.. I believe Carl is ... 'the way he is now' because of the influences around him, and the people he comes in contact with. If I had kept him away from such things as 'MTV' and 'Cartoon Network' then maybe he would have followed my footsteps and became great. How I ended up with a little imp such as Carl is beyond me. "

" Probably bad karma too.."

Terumi ruffled up his hair and yawned.

" I think I'm starting to enjoy this.. "

Relius smirked and chose another awaiting question.

_" Hey Relius what's life like Hangin' with Hazama? does he ever troll you? -Blazblue Rebel _"

Relius stared at Terumi for awhile then back at the question.

" Of course he does..But I always get him back-much worst."

" Don't flatter yourself Relius! "

Terumi shouted at him.

" I believe most people have already seen what I do to him when we get into fights.. "

Relius smiled.

" And life with Hazama.. I suppose it could be better. Prank calling Ragna quickly grows old, and so does mocking me about my.. ahem.. 'sex life' . "

Relius stayed silent- waiting for Terumi to make some stupid remark.

" Relius and Ignis sitting on a BED! F-U-C-K-I-N-G! "

Terumi sang.

Relius scowled at Terumi's childish song.

He just smiled and turned Relius' attention to something else.

" Awwwww! Look! The last question! Are you sad Relius? "

The green haired man clicked on Relius' final question

_" In a hypothetical possibility of the Continuum Shift, Noel is adopted by Ky Kiske and Dizzy from Guilty Gear instead of the Vermillions. How will the fact Ky, in your universe, would be considered an extremely powerful magister, and Dizzy is also an artificial life form complicate things? - ceadeus-slayer _"

"Hmmm.. this one's pretty damn difficult.."

Terumi thought and looked towards Relius for an answer.

" Number twel- **Noel's **parents never complicated things nor have they made an appearance-But if Ky and Dizzy were to adopt Noel, things will indeed get complicated. These two could give more backstory on Noel's childhood and their impact on her. With Ky possessing such great power and Dizzy being artificial life form could possibly move the plot along or prolong it. You do not simply throw powerful characters into a work without giving them a if they have been mentioned before."

"Yaaaaawn! Boring! Who cares about the Guilty Gear crazies! They're just excited because they're getting a new game-news flash! We are too! So blah! "

Terumi pouted and crossed his arms.

"... (you must excuse Terumi, he must be tired) "

Ignis floated by Terumi.

"... (you looked tired, you should get some rest ) "

She told Relius.

" Yes, I look forward doing this again. "

With that- Relius and Terumi were gone. Ignis began to follow Relius until she remembered something rather important..

" ... ( I would like to thank you all for sending questions on Relius' behalf. I could tell he really enjoys having something to do after his work is done.. ) "

Ignis thanked Twister the Fox , Vergil666 , Blazblue Rebel ,and ceadeus-slayer for sending in questions for Relius.

"... (maybe we'll get to do this again soon ) "


End file.
